


Dearest Audrey,

by CamelliJelli



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Books, Cats, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliJelli/pseuds/CamelliJelli
Summary: Letter by letter, the love builds a bridge between two lonely hearts.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Dearest Audrey,

April/28/XXXX

Dear Ms. Cassandra, 

My name is Audrey, and I am writing to you to ask if you are still accepting donations for your book store. My father has told me about your business and I have decided to give you some of my old books, from one book lover to another. I've had these books since I was a child, so I apologise if they are not in the best shape. I trust that you'll take great care of my books.  
If the opportunity is there, I shall have my father deliver the books to your shop at your convenience. He walks by your shop every day, to and from work, and has agreed to help me donate my books. Please let us know if and when my father can drop off the books at your shop. I eagerly await for your response. 

Sincerely, Audrey

PS, My father has also told me a cat sleeps in your shop's window. May I ask what their name is?


End file.
